The Titan King
by mdizzle
Summary: Well. I give you people the very first Lion KingTeen Titans fusion. With BB as Simba and Terra as Nala. Enjoy. oops. sorry. forgot to get rid of those capital letters. It's okay to read now.
1. Slade is Scar

Me: "Well Everyone. I'm starting the story but I ask that you don't expect the updates too soon. Somebody threatened to do this story if I didn't so that's why I'm getting started. Here's who will be who." 

Simba/Beast Boy

Nala/Terra (A/N: No offense to my fellow BBRae fans but I can't picture Raven acting like Nala)

Timon/Robin

Pumbaa/Cyborg

The three hyenas/Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx.

Scar/Slade

Sarabi(A/N: Or however you spell it)/Starfire

Mufasa/Nightwing

Zazu/Raven (A/N: Because she once took out all of my coco from studio and it's payback time!)

Rafiki/Beast Within

Me: Start the fic.

4

3

2

Slade was toying with a mouse. Just when the mouse would think he got away an s trap caught him with a cage or stuck his feet to the ground or in something of that nature.

"Life's not fair is it? You see I...well, I shall never be king. sigh. And you... you shall never see the light of another day." said Slade.

He took out a very sharp S out of his right breast and raised it up high to stab the little mouse when...

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" asked Raven appearing out of nowhere.

"What do you want little bird?" asked Slade.

"I'm here to tell you that King Nightwing is on his way. So you'd better have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

But for that little comment she used her powers to free the mouse sending him scampering away.

"Oh now look Raven; you've managed scared away my fun." said Slade.

"Ha! Having fun would be the last thing on my mind with Nightwing on his way as he is now. He's as mad as a hippo with a hernia." said Raven.

"Oh I quiver with FEAR!" said Slade as he got out some weapons.

Raven's hands were surrounded with a black aura in defense.

"Slade!" shouted Nightwing approaching.

"What?" demanded Slade.

"Drop'em!" said Nightwing.

Slade dropped his weapons.

"Impeccable timing your majesty." said Raven.

"Well it looks like my big goody two shoes brother has decided to descend from on high to mingle with the commoners." said Slade.

"Starfire and I didn't see you at the presentation of Beast Boy." said Nightwing.

"That was today? Oh I feel simply awful." said Slade.

He scrapped a sharp S down the side of the cave wall, Raven cringes at the sound.

"Must've slipped my mind." said Slade.

"Yes, well, as slippery as your filthy mind is, as the king's brother you should've been first in line!" said Raven.

"I was first in line...till the little elf was born." said Slade.

Nightwing narrowed his eyes at Slade.

"That 'elf' is my son...and you're future king!" said Nightwing.

"Oh, I'll practice my curtsy then." said Slade sarcastically.

Slade started to walk away.

"Don't turn your back on me, Slade!" shouted Nightwing.

"Oh no Nightwing, maybe it's you who shouldn't be turning your back on me." Said Slade.

Nightwing jumped over Slade, landed in front of him, and had a bow staff pointed at Slade's neck.

"Is that a challenge?" demanded Nightwing.

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you." said Slade.

"Pity. Why not?" asked Raven in a monotone voice.

"Well as far as brains go, I got the Titan's share. But when it comes to brute strenght...I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." said Slade.

Slade then started to walk away.

"There's one in every family sire...A really big one in mine, actually. And they always manage to ruin special occasions." said Raven.

"What am I going to do with him?" asked Nightwing.

"His mask would make a very handsome frying pan." said Raven.

"Raven." said Nightwing.

"And just think! Whenever you're hungry you could just break a few eggs on it." said Raven.

Nightwing chuckled a little.

Me: "Okay. Well now that that's over with. Review please."


	2. Shapeshifting lessons

Me: "Well I'm glad everyone likes this so far. I'm usually a BBRAE shipper but like I said before, I just can't picture Raven acting like Nala. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Later it is raining in the savanna. The scene goes to a baobab tree; where inside 'Rafiki' is doing a painting of Beast Boy.

"Hm…A ha ha ha ha ha! Beast Boy." Said Beast Within.

He dabs his thumb in some green paint and spreads it above the picture of Beast Boy's head.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

A young Beast Boy looks over Titan Rock at the valley before him and runs into the cave excitedly. He leaps over several superheroes, accidentally jumping on a few.

"Dad! Daad! Come on, Dad, we gotta go. Wake up!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy accidentally jumps off a super heroine's stomach.

"Oops. Sorry." Said Beast Boy.

He sees Nightwing and tries to wake him up but fails. But that didn't stop him.

"Dad? Daad. Dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad, dad…"

"I do believe your son is awake." Said Starfire tiredly.

"Before sunrise he's YOUR son." Said Nightwing sleepily.

"Dad? Daad! Come on, Dad!" Beast Boy changed into a lion cub and started to tug on Nightwing's ear. "Daa…WHOA!" Beast Boy had lost his grip and fallen.

He then comes back and butts Mufasa in the back of the head. Nightwing eyes him sleepily.

"You promised!" said Beast Boy.

"Okay, okay. I'm up. I'm up." Said Nightwing.

"Yeah!" said Beast Boy.

Nightwing yawns sleepily. Nightwing and Starfire follow Beast Boy up to the top of Titan's Rock. Beast Boy changes into a little kitten and rubs up against Starfire; she nudges him ahead and stays behind. She has the look of a mother on her face as she sees her husband and child walk off for some bonding time at the top of Titan's Rock. Beast Boy is in awe at how big the savanna is.

"Look, Beast Boy. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Said Nightwing.

"Wow." Was all Beast Boy could get out.

"A king's time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day, Beast Boy, the sun will set on my time here, and will rise with you as the new king." Said Nightwing.

"And all this stuff the light touches will be mine?" asked Beast Boy.

"Everything."

"Everything the light touches…What about that shadowy place?" asked Beast Boy.

"That's beyond our borders. You must never go there, Beast Boy." Said Nightwing.

"But I thought a king can do whatever he wants." Said Beast Boy.

"There's more to being king than getting your way all the time."

"There's more?" asked Beast Boy in awe.

Nightwing chuckled a little.

"Beast Boy…"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Later Beast Boy and Nightwing are walking in the grass land.

"Everything you see exists together, in a delicate balance. As king, you need to understand the balance, and respect all creatures…from the crawling evil candy to the leaping Newfu." Said Nightwing.

"But dad don't we eat the Newfu?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, Beast Boy but let me explain. When we die, our bodies become the grass. And the Newfu eat the grass to multiply themselves. And so we are all connected in the great Circle of Life." Said Nightwing.

Raven appears out from the ground and lands on the rock.

"How does she do that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Trade secret squirt." Said Raven.

"Good morning Raven." Said Nightwing.

"Good morning sire. Checking in with the morning report." Said Raven.

"Fire away." Said Nightwing.

"Well the buzz from Bumble Bee is that the leopards are in a bit of a spot…" said Raven.

Beast Boy, uninterested, was changing into some small animals to try to catch a grass hopper.

Nightwing notices this and whispers to him "What are you doing son?"

"Shape shifting." Said Beast Boy disappointed in his skills.

"Let an old pro show you how it's done." Said Nightwing.

"You're a shape shifter too?" asked Beast Boy quietly but excitedly.

"Yes but don't tell your mother. It'll only confuse her even more." Whispered Nightwing.

If there was one thing BB knew it was that his mother could get confused quite easily.

"…The tick birds are pecking on the elephants. I told the elephants to forget it, but they can't…" said Raven.

"Raven, would you turn around for a second?" asked Nightwing.

"Yes sire." She does as she was told. "The Mas y Menos are hard up, but like I always say…" continued Raven.

"Now one thing you got to remember son is to think big." Whispered Nightwing.

"It's pointless to…" continued Raven.

"Think big, got it." Whispered Beast Boy.

It was at this time that Raven figured out something was amiss. "What's going on?" demanded Raven.

"Shape shifting lesson." Said Nightwing.

"Shape shifting lesson, nice…SHAPESHIFTING? Oh no, sire, you can't be serious…" pleaded Raven while facing him.

Nightwing motions for Raven to turn back around.

"This is so humiliating." Said Raven.

"Try not to make a sound." Whispered Nightwing.

"What're you telling him Nightwing?" asked Raven.

It then became apparent that both father and son had disappeared.

"Nightwing? Beast Boy?" asked Raven a little afraid.

Beast Boy then tackled Raven to the ground as a very young raptor.

"Ha ha ha ha ha. That's very good for someone your age. Ha ha ha…" chuckled Nightwing.

Hot Spot emerges from the ground underneath Raven.

"Mam! News from the under ground!" said Hot Spot.

"Now this time Beast Boy think even bigger…" started Nightwing.

"Nightwing! HIVE! In the Titan Lands!" interrupted Raven.

Nightwing turned serious and got up.

"Raven, take Beast Boy home." Said Nightwing.

"Oh, Dad, can't I come?" asked Beast Boy.

"No son." Said Nightwing.

Nightwing then runs off.

"I never get to go anywhere." Said Beast Boy.

"Cheer up squirt…" said Raven.

Beast Boy scowled at this. He hated it when she called him squirt.

"One day you will be king; then you can chase those brainless Neanderthals from dawn till dusk." Said Raven.


	3. Just Can't Wait To Be King

Me: "Yes I know Raven as Zazu is weird but I had to get her in this somehow. Start the fic."

4

3

2

Slade is lying in the shade under a rock when all of a sudden Beast Boy came running up.

"Hey Uncle Slade! Guess what!" said Beast Boy.

"Guessing games are not quite my forte."

"I'm going to be king of Titan Rock!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh goody." Said Slade sarcastically.

Beast Boy moved over to the edge of the rock. "My dad just showed me the whole kingdom; and I'm going to rule it all. Dude, I am so going to rock!"

"Yeah well…forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back from shape shifting." Said Slade.

"You can shape shift too?" asked Beast Boy.

"Of course I can. Every male in the pride can. Sort of a guy type…thing!" said Slade.

Slade then flopped down on his side and Beast Boy hung over him.

"Hey Uncle Slade? When I'm king, what'll that make you?" asked Beast Boy.

"A beasty's uncle."

"Heh heh. You're so weird."

Slade took this moment to look him in the eye and said "You have NO idea. …So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he?"

"Everything." Said Beast Boy.

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border…?" asked Slade.

A little disappointed Beast Boy said "Well, no…He said I can't go there."

"And he's absolutely right! It's far too dangerous! Only the bravest super powered beings go there." Said Slade.

"Well, I'm brave. What's out th…"

"No! I'm sorry Beast Boy, I just can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Beast Boy, Beast Boy, I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew."

He gives Beast Boy a nugee and pats him on the head.

"Yeah right dude, I'm so totally your only nephew." Said Beast Boy.

"All the more reason for to be protective…A giant hive is no place for a young prince…" he then fakes his surprise as he says "Oops!"

"A giant what?" asked Beast Boy enthusiastically.

Slade then started to fake his dismay "Oh dear, I've said too much…Well I suppose you'd have found sooner or later, being such a smart cookie and all…" he then pulled Beast Boy closer. "Oh, just do me one favor; promise me you'll never visit that creepy place."

Beast Boy thinks for a second and says "Don't sweat it dude."

"There's a good elf. No go and play. And remember…it's our little secret." Said Slade.

Beast Boy walks away and soon so does Slade, but he does it with an evil smile.

Beast Boy is running down the slope of the bottom part of Titan's Rock. He runs down towards Rita and Terra. Rita is combing Terra's hair with a butterfly comb.

"Hey Terra." Said Beast Boy.

"Hi Beast Boy." Said Terra.

"Come on. I just heard about this wicked cool place." Said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy! I'm kind of in the middle of getting my hair combed!" said Terra.

"And I do believe it is time for your hair to become combed too." Said Starfire.

Beast Boy tries to escape but it's too late. Starfire bends down and grabs him. She continues to comb his hair despite his struggling.

"Mom!...Mom. You're messing up my do." Said Beast Boy.

Starfire smiles lovingly and puts him down.

"Fine, fine, my hair is nice now. Can we go now?" asked Beast Boy.

"So where are we going? It better not be anyplace dumb." Said Terra.

"No. It's really cool!" said Beast Boy.

"Tell me son, exactly where is this place that is supposedly 'really cool'?" asked Starfire.

"Oh…"Beast Boy had to think for a minute. "Uh…around the water hole." Said Beast Boy.

"The water hole? What's so great about the water hole?" asked Terra.

Beast Boy whispers to her in clenched teeth "I'll SHOW you when we GET there."

"Oh. Uh…Mom, can I go with Beast Boy?" asked Terra.

"Hm…What do you think Starfire?" asked Rita.

"Well…" starts Starfire.

Beast Boy and Terra give her these incredibly toothy smiles with a "Pleeeease?"

"It is all right with me..." Said Starfire.

"All right!" cheered Terra.

"Go mom! Go mom! It's your birthday!" chanted Beast Boy.

"As long as friend Raven goes with you." Said Starfire.

"Oh no not little miss sunshine!" said Beast Boy.

The scene then shows Terra and Beast Boy walking to the watering hole. Raven is flying over head keeping a watch on them.

"Pick up the pace squirts. The sooner we get to the pointless water hole, the sooner we can leave." Said Raven.

"So where are we really going?" whispered Terra.

"A giant hive." Whispered Beast Boy.

"WOW!" said Terra.

"Shhh! Raven!" whispered Beast Boy.

"Right. So how're we gonna ditch the goth?" whispered Terra.

Raven saw Beast Boy and Terra whispering back and forth and smiled. She flew down and landed on a rock in front of them.

"Well would you look at the two of you. Whispering sweet nothings. Your parents will be thrilled…what with being betrothed and all." Said Raven in a monotone voice.

"Be-what?" asked Beast Boy.

"Betrothed. Intended. Affianced." Said Raven.

"Have you been hanging out with my mom too much or something?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah. What's all that mean?" asked Terra.

"One day, you two are going to be hitched." Said Raven.

"Yuck!" said Beast Boy.

"Eww." Said Terra.

"I can't marry her. She's my best friend." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, it'd be too weird and creepy." Said Terra.

Raven then said "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but you two turtle doves have no choice. It's pointless to try to resist fate. It's more than fate, it's a tradition…"

Beast Boy begins to mock Raven with his hand and Terra stifles a giggle.

"…Going back generations."

"Well, when I'm king, that'll be the first thing to go." Said Beast Boy.

"Not so long as I'm around!" said Raven.

Music starts to pick up.

"Well, in that case, you're fired." Said Beast Boy.

"Nice try, but only the king can do that." Said Raven poking his nose.

"Well, he's the future king." Said Terra.

"Yeah." He pushes Raven's leg a little. "So you have to do what I tell you."

"Not yet I don't! And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic king indeed!" said Raven.

"That's not the way I see it." Said Beast Boy.

Colors change to wild pop-Africa. Background abruptly becomes surreal, brightly-colored cartoon style.

"_I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"_ sang Beast Boy.

"_Well I've never seen a king of beasts…"_ Raven plucks off one of Beast Boy's hair. "_With such green hair."_

Beast Boy changes into a lion cub and gets a mane of leaves. He then sings _"I'm going to be the mane event, like no king was before!"_

Beast Boy starts to climb a log and sings "_I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my ROAR!"_

On "ROAR" he shouted at Raven, startling her backwards into a puddle. She grabs something that she 'thinks' is a towel and starts to wipe herself off.

"_Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing._"

The camera pulls back to reveal it's an elephant. The elephant hits Raven with it's trunk as with a golf club, sending her skipping like a stone across a shallow pool of water. "I'll kill that elephant later." Said Raven. Beast Boy and Terra soon catch up to Raven.

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!"_ sung Beast Boy.

"You have a long way to go, squirt, if you think…"

"_No one saying do this."_ Sung Beast Boy.

"Now when I said that…" said Raven.

"_No one saying be there." Sung Terra._

"What I meant was…" said Raven.

"_No one saying stop that!" sung Beast Boy._

"Look, what you don't realize…"

"**_No one saying see here."_** Sung both Beast Boy and Terra as they ran off.

"Now see here!" said Raven.

Beast Boy and Terra were now riding ostriches.

"_Free to run around all day." Sung Beast Boy._

"Well that's definitely out…" said Raven.

She flew ahead of them, looking back to speak to speak to them and so not paying attention ahead.

"_I think it's time that you and I arranged a heart to heart!" sung Raven._

She then fly into a rhino.

"_Kings don't need advice from little half demons for a start."_ Sung Beast Boy passing by.

Raven then landed on a log that was floating in a river.

"_If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Africa, I wouldn't hang about…AAGH!"_

The log had just gone over a water fall but Raven flew up and out of there.

"_This child is getting wildly out of hand." Sung Raven._

"_Oh I just can't wait to be king!" sung Beast Boy._

Beast Boy and Terra trot up a corridor of zebras standing at attention; when Raven follows, they all turn and raise their tails. But Raven then used her powers so that should they decide to do what she thinks they would do they would all get in each other's faces.

Beast Boy and Terra dance about under a moving heard of elephants just barely avoiding getting flattened. Raven flies overhead, looking for them. Beast Boy ends up standing on a giraffe's head.

"_Everybody look left."_ Sung Beast Boy.

Raven quickly put up a force field bubble as a bunch animals try to trample her.

"_Everybody look right."_ Sung Beast Boy.

This time the animals ran over the bubble putting some strain on Raven.

Beast Boy then sang "_Everywhere you look I'm…"_

He slid down a giraffe's neck into a theatrical pose and sung "_Standing in the spotlight!"_

"NOT YET!" said Raven.

Beast Boy and Terra then started to get a little scared when the animals started to sing too.

"_Let every creature go for broke and sing. Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing. It's gonna be King Beast Boy's finest fling."_

The hippos, anteaters, antelopes, giraffes, ect. Then formed a pyramid with Beast Boy and Terra on top.

Beast Boy, ignoring the fact that they were animals, decided to sing along with them.

"**_Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't wait to be king! Oh I just can't waaaaaait…"_**

The pyramid then started to topple as if some unforeseen force had hit at it's base.

"**_To be king!"_**

The pyramid then toppled leaving a rhino sitting ontop of Raven's force field bubble.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but… GET OFF!... Beast Boy? Terra?"

You now see Raven strangling me.

Raven strangling me: "How dare you do such a thing to me!"

Me being strangled: "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Raven letting go: "What did you have in mind?"

I whisper something in her ear and she nodded in approval.


	4. Demonic boiler

Me: "Well now that I've actually gotten some reviews FINALLY! I think I'll update. Start the fic."

4

3

2

You now see Beast Boy and Terra laughing at the fact their plan worked.

"Alright, it worked!" said Beast Boy.

"We lost her." Added Terra.

"I…am such a total genius." Said Beast Boy.

"Hey genius, it was my idea!" said Terra.

"Yeah, but I pulled it off." Said Beast Boy.

"With me!" said Terra.

"Oh yeah?" Beast Boy changed into a lion cub and tried to pin her to the ground but Terra uses her power to make a hand made out of rock grab him and pin him on the ground.

"Ha! Pinned ya!" said Terra.

"Dude! Let me up!" said Beast Boy.

Terra did so and turned away smiling. Beast Boy looks at her and changes into a tiger cub this time and jumps at her again. This time he lands on her and they start to tussle down the hill. But a couple of rock hands pulled BB back to the ground and Terra landed on top.

"Ha! Pinned ya again!" said Terra.

A geyser makes a loud noise nearby, ejecting steam. The two now noticed that they were in the place they were trying to get to. It mostly looked dead and gray.

"This is it! We made it!" said Beast Boy.

They look over the edge of the ledge they are on. They see a large broken bee hive is nearby.

"**Whoa!**" said both BB and Terra.

"It's really creepy." Said Terra.

"Yeah… isn't it great?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hey, I just thought of something. How is it that you, your dad and uncle can shape shift but me and your mom can't." said Terra.

"Well of course you can't shape shift."

"And why's that?"

"You're a girl."

Terra scowled at this and hated to admit but he had a point. But she went back to thinking on how they weren't supposed to be here and got a cat like grin on (A/N: Ironic no?) "We could get into big trouble."

"I know, isn't it great?" asked Beast Boy.

"I wonder if the bee's bodies are still inside." Said Terra.

"There's only one way to know. Come on. Let's check it out." Said Beast Boy.

They took a couple of steps forward when all of a sudden Raven appears in front of them with an angry cry of "WRONG!"

"The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here." Said Raven.

She was really angry with them.

"Aw man." Said BB in a typical Beast Boy fashion.

"We're way beyond the boundary of the Titan Lands!" Said Raven. She was more angry than afraid but Beast Boy didn't notice this.

"Look. Bird Brain is scared." Said Beast Boy.

Raven poked his nose and said "That's MISS Bird Brain to you, grass stain! (A/N: LOL) And right now we are all in very real danger thanks to you!"

Beast Boy walks closer to the entrance of the Bee Hive.

"Danger? Ha! I so totally walk on the wild side dude. I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!"

The instant he said that an insane laugh came out of the Hive and out came Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx.

"Well, well, well, Giz. What have we got here?" asked Jinx.

"Hm. I don't know Jinx. Uh…what do you think Mammoth?" asked Gizmo.

Mammoth just laughs crazily and everyone stares at him.

"Never has been the same since that cave collapsed in on him." Said Jinx.

"What did he say?" asked Terra.

"Hey you don't get to talk unless we say so!" said Jinx.

Ignoring the two females, Gizmo said "Yeah, just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!"

"Listen, if you just let us leave I can promise you we will never return." Said Raven in a monotone voice.

"Whoa, whoa, wait wait wait... I know you. You're Nightwing's little stooge." Said Jinx.

"I'm not his stooge, I'm his majordomo." Said Raven.

Gizmo got a little closer to the kids and asked Beast Boy "And that would make you?"

"Future king, dude!" said Beast Boy.

The three villains were starting to circle them. Raven was in front so she could take the blunt of any attack before they got to the kids.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom?" asked Jinx

"Puh! You can't do anything to me, you are so totally all talk!" said Beast Boy.

"Well technically, they can. We are on their land." Said Raven in a monotone voice.

"But Raven, you said that they were nothing but stupid brainless Neanderthals." Said Beast Boy.

"Ix-Nay on the Oopid-Stay!" said Raven.

"Who you callin' "oopid-stay?" I'll do the insults around here!" said Gizmo.

"Well would you look at the time. It's time to go!" said Raven.

She was about to teleport them out when Gizmo trapped them with a yellow shield with a device on top.

"What's the hurry…" asked Jinx.

The three then started to make really stupid jokes.

"Dude, their jokes are worse than mine." Said Beast Boy.

"And that's saying something." Said Terra.

"I thought you liked my jokes!" complained Beast Boy.

Terra mumbled "Not really. I just like the fact that you take the time to come up with them for me."

"What was that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing! Let's just get out of here huh!" said Terra a little too quickly.

Mammoth jumped up and started gesticulating and jabbering.

"What Mammoth? What is it?" asked Jinx.

"Hey, did we order this beat down to go?" asked Gizmo.

"No. Why?" asked Jinx.

"CAUSE THERE IT GOES!" shouted Gizmo pointing to the trio running away.

"But how'd they get out?" asked Jinx.

They looked down at the ground and saw Gizmo's device had a large rock crushed into it.

The three were running off but Raven was kidnapped in mid flight.

"Did we lose 'em?" asked Terra.

"I think so… where's Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

Funny he should ask because the Hive had Raven and were forcing her to walk.

"Let me go! I swear when I get out of here…" threatened Raven.

"The little majordomo hanyou hippity-hopped all the way to the demonic boiler." Said Gizmo as his gadgets forced her to walk to a steam vent.

"Oh no. Not the demonic boileeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!" screamed Raven as she was shot off in a puff of steam.

The Hive started to laugh hysterically.

"Hey! You three had her out numbered! Why don't have a fair fight with someone your own size?" said Beast Boy appearing out of nowhere.

"Like…you?" asked Jinx.

"Oops." Said Beast Boy.

The Hive starts to chase the kids. They dart around behind them and poke their heads through an active methane vent.

"BOO!"

The Hive chased the kids up and over a giant bee skull and the kids slip away by sliding down its stinger. They shoot off the end of the stinger and land on a hillside of bones.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Terra.

Beast Boy looked back and is horrified to see Terra slipping back down the pile. She screams as she continues to slip due to Jinx's magic.

Beast Boy runs bravely back as a wolf cub and claws Jinx across the cheek, drawing blood and distracting her while Terra escapes. Jinx becomes enraged; the Hive chases after the kids quickly and corners them in a cavern.

Terra was behind Beast Boy terrified of the three pursuers. Beast Boy changes into a T-Rex but it isn't too big seeing as how he was so young it wasn't too big. In other words it wasn't anything the Hive couldn't handle.

Beast Boy tried to give a T-Rex roar but what came out sounded more like a roar an iguana would make…if iguanas could roar that is.

"Oo-hoo... that was it? Hah. Do it again... come on." Egged Jinx.

Beast Boy opens his mouth to try again, but you hear a full-grown T-Rex roar.

"**Huh?**" was the last thing to come out of the three's mouth before a full grown black T-Rex with a white hawk on its chest knocks them into the stone wall. He knocks them about until they are cringing under him. His teeth were dangerously close to them. (A/N: Think Jurassic Park)

"Ow, please, please. Uncle. Uncle!" pleaded Jinx.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Said Gizmo.

"SILENCE!" half roared Nightwing.

"Ok, we're going to shut up right now." Said Gizmo.

"Calm down. We're really sorry." Said Jinx.

"If you ever come near my son again…" started Nightwing.

"Oh! This is…this is your son?" asked Jinx.

"Oh, your son?" asked Gizmo.

"Did you know that?" asked Jinx.

"No…me? I-I-I didn't know it. No. did you?" asked Gizmo.

"No! Of course not." Said Jinx.

"No." said Gizmo.

"**Mammoth?**" asked both Jinx and Gizmo.

Mammoth stupidly nods his head yes enthusiastically.

Nightwing gives them an angry T-Rex roar.

"Toodles!" said Gizmo.

With a gunshot sound they disappeared. Raven lights in front of Nightwing, giving him a 'that'll show 'em' nod…but then withers under Nightwing's angry glare.

Beast Boy slowly stepped up to Nightwing. "Dad, I…"

"You deliberately disobeyed me." Said Nightwing.

"Dad, I'm…I'm sorry." Said Beast Boy.

"Let's go home!" said Nightwing angrily.

They all start to walk out of the area, Beast Boy's head was bent down in shame.

Terra whispered to him "I thought you were very brave."


	5. Be Prepared

Beast Boy and the others were walking across the savannah. BB and Terra are still walking in a shamed manner behind Nightwing. Rave in flying between.

"Raven?" asked Nightwing in a still stern tone.

Flying forward and lighting in front of Nightwing, Raven brought up her hood and asked "Yes, sire?"

"Take Terra home. I've got to teach my son a lesson." Said Nightwing sternly.

Beast Boy crouches lower in the high green grass as if to hide. He almost blended in perfectly. Raven flies back to them.

"Come, Terra. And Beast Boy…" Raven put her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, giving him a heavy sigh, and then a reassuring pat. "Good luck."

Raven and Terra leave leaving BB alone with his father.

"Beast Boy!" called Nightwing sternly.

The words reverberates in the night air.

Beast Boy slowly turns and walks towards his father. Beast Boy steps into a depression. Looking down he sees that it's his father's footstep. Nightwing could do well more than discipline him if he wanted. It also comes across to BB that he has some rather big shoes to fill, and is only now realizing his true position. But he continued to walk towards his father.

Nightwing thinks silently for a few moments, not looking at his son. Then, finally, he turns to his son.

"Beast Boy I'm very disappointed in you!" said Nightwing.

"I know." Said Beast Boy quietly and sadly.

"You could have been killed. You deliberately disobeyed me! And what's worse, you put Terra in danger!" said Nightwing.

Beast Boy was now on the border of tears. "I was just trying to be brave like you." His voice cracked when he said this.

"I'm only brave when I have to be. Beast Boy… being brave doesn't mean you go looking for trouble." Said Nightwing.

"But you're not scared of anything." Said Beast Boy.

"I was today."

"You were?"

"Yes…" Nightwing kneels down to speak closer to Beast Boy. "I thought I might lose you."

"Oh…I guess even kings get scared huh?"

"Yep."

"But you know what?" whispered Beast Boy conspiratorially.

"What?" whispered Nightwing back.

"I think those hyenas were even more scared." said

Nightwing laughed a little. "Cause nobody messes with your dad. Come here you."

Nightwing picks up Beast Boy and starts to give him a noogie.

"OH NO! Dude! The hair! Aaagh! Errrggh!"

Beast Boy and Nightwing turn into a lion and his cub and start to play chase in the grass.

"I'm going to getcha dude! Hah!"

A green lion cub ended up on top of a black lion's head.

"Dad?" asked Beast Boy.

"Hmm?"

"We're pals, right?"

"Heh. Right."

"And we'll always be together right?"

The Nightwing sat up and BB is now on his shoulder. "Beast Boy…Let me tell you something that my father Batman told me… Look at the stars. The great kings of the past look down on us from those stars.

Beast Boy was in awe. Really?

"Yes… so whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I." said Nightwing.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The scene now switches to where the Hive was last seen.

"Man, that lousy Nightwing! I won't be able to sit for a week!" said Gizmo.

Mammoth laughs insanely.

"It's not funny Mammoth!" said Gizmo.

Mammoth tries to stop laughing but bursts out worse.

"Hey, shut up!"

However, Mammoth can not stop laughing.

Gizmo activates his jet boosters and tackles Mammoth. A dust cloud soon develops around the fight.

"Will you two knock it off!" said Jinx.

Gizmo stops but Mammoth continues, punching himself in the stomach.

Gizmo and Jinx stare for a second.

"We really need to get him some sort of help or something." Said Gizmo.

"Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain." Said Jinx.

"Man, I hate scum buffing dangling." Said Gizmo.

"Yeah? You know if it weren't for those changelings we'd be runnin the joint." Said Jinx.

"Yeah. I hate those snot for brains shape shifters." Said Gizmo.

"So pushy."

"And hairy."

"And man are they…**UuuugLY!"**

"I'm sure changelings can't be all THAT bad." Said a voice.

The Hive looks up to see Slade on a perch looking down on them.

"Ohh. Oh, Slade, it's only just you." Said Gizmo.

"We were afraid it was somebody important." Said Jinx. (A/N: Talk about asking for it)

"Yeah, you know, like that crummy Nightwing." Said Gizmo.

"Yeah." Said Jinx.

"I see." Said Slade.

"Now that's some stinking power." Said Gizmo.

"Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder." Said Jinx.

"Nightwing." Said Gizmo.

Jinx shivered. "Ooooh. …Do it again."

"Nightwing." Said Gizmo.

"Oooh!"

"Nightwing. Nightwing! Nightwing!"

She starts to laugh hysterically. "Oooh! It tingles me." Said Jinx.

"I'm surrounded by morons." Said Slade.

"Not you, Slade; I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal." Said Gizmo.

"Woop de do." Said Slade unenthusiastically.

"Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper…in his own way." Said Jinx.

"Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Slade, old pal, old buddy? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya?" asked Gizmo.

"I don't think you really deserve this." Slade holds out the KOed Newfu leader. "I practically gift-wrapped those kids for you." He drops the leader and the Hive starts to eat it. "And you couldn't even catch them let alone kill them."

"Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they were alone, Slade." said Jinx with a mouth full of Newfu.

"Yeah. What are we supposed to do?" Gizmo swallows his section of the meal. "Kill stinking Nightwing?" asked Gizmo.

"Precisely."

The Hive looks up at Slade questioningly. Slade jumps down from his perch and music starts up.

Slade walks calmly through sheets of flame and gas. He paces slowly around Mammoth, who is chewing on the remains of the Newfu they were eating earlier.

"_I know that your powers of retention, are as wet as a warthog's backside. But as thick as you are, PAY ATTENTION!"_

Slade angrily swats the meal away and Mammoth comes to abrupt attention.

"_My words are a matter of pride. It's clear from your vacant expressions, the lights are not all on upstairs."_

Slade waves his hand in front of Mammoth's blank eyes to make his point while Mammoth's tongue lolls out.

"_But we're talking kings and successions. Even YOU can't be caught unaware._" Slade leaped at a laughing Gizmo and Jinx throwing them backward onto a pair of geysers, which then erupt, throwing the two of them into the air.

Slade is now doing some sort of dance along a ledge. "_So prepare for a chance of a lifetime."_

He dipped himself over to Jinx as he sung "_Prepare for sensational news."_

Now for some reason Slade was now walking on his toes as he sung "_A shining new era, is tiptoeing nearer."_

"_And where do we feature?"_ asked Jinx.

Slade pinched Jinx's cheek and sung "_Just listen to teacher."_

Jinx rubs her cheek, which is now bruised red.

"_I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded. When at last I am given my dues and injustice deliciously squared."_

Slade changes into a lion with a sliver S on it's head and leaps besides Mammoth who was chewing on a Newfu skeleton. It was at this moment that Slade kicked him off the ledge.

"_Be prepared!"_

The three Hive members land in a pile of bones and are submerged. They soon pop up again with a different horned skull on each of their heads.

"Yeah scum buckets! Be prepared. Yeah-Heh…we'll be prepared, heh. …prepared for what?" asked Gizmo.

"For the death of the king!" said Nightwing.

"Why is he sick?" asked Gizmo flying up to him.

Slade grabbed Gizmo by the neck. "No you moron…we're going to kill him. Beast Boy too."

He threw Gizmo back down onto the ground.

"Great idea! Who needs a king?" asked Jinx.

Jinx starts to dance around Gizmo like an idiot. "No King! **No King! Tra la la la la laa laa!"**

"Idiots! There will be a king!" said Slade.

"Hey, but you said…"started Gizmo.

"I will be king!...Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again!"

Gizmo and Jinx started to cheer in praise of Slade. Then other Hive members appeared. "Long live the king! Long live the king!" they chanted.

Now Slade's army of Hive members is goose-stepping across the floor of the cave, now stylized into a Nazi-esque quadrangle.

"_It's great that we'll soon be connected. With a king who'll be all timed adored."_

"_Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected to take certain duties on board."_ Sung Slade as he motions a slice across the neck. "_The future is littered with prizes and though I'm the main addressee, the point that I must emphasize is…"_ He leaps off his rock throne to single out one Hive member. "YOU WON'T GET A SNIFF WITHOUT ME!" The Hive member slips and falls into a firey crevice.

"_So prepare for the coup of the century. Be prepared for the murkiest scam."_

Pillars of rocks started to shoot up with Hive members dancing on it.

"_Meticulous planning. Tenacity spanning. Decades of denial, is simply why I'll be king undisputed; respected saluted. And seen for the wonder I am. Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared. Be Prepared!"_

"**_Yes our teeth and ambitions are bared! BE PREPARED!"_**

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy and Slade are now in a canyon. Beast Boy was on top of a rock with a tree growing on it.

"Now you wait here. Your father has a marvelous surprise for you." Said Slade.

"Oooh. What is it?" asked Beast Boy excitedly.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" asked Slade.

"If you tell me I'll still act so totally surprised." Said Beast Boy.

Slade grinned evilly underneath his mask. "Your are such a naughty little elf."

"Oh come on Uncle Slade." Pleaded Beast Boy.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no. This is just for you and your dear old daddy. You know, a sort of…father-son…thing!" said Slade.

Beast Boy looked a little disappointed at this.

"Well. I'd better go get him." Said Slade.

"I'll go with you." Said Beast Boy.

"NO! Ahem. I mean no. You just stay on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess like you did with the hyenas…"

"You know about that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, everybody knows about that." Said Slade.

Beast Boy's pointed ears dropped.

"Really?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, yes. Lucky Daddy was there to save you eh?" Slade, who was clearly enjoying himself, put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Oh…and just between you and me, you might want to work on that little roar of yours. Hmm?"

Slade lets go satisfied with his little mind game with BB.

"Oh…Okay…" said Beast Boy.

Slade pats Beast Boy roughly on the head, then moves off.

"Hey Uncle Slade, will I like the surprise?" asked Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, It's to DIE for." Said Slade.

Me: "And that's all you get for now. You might have noticed that I changed Scar from Red X to Slade, well I did this because of popular demand. I'm sorry if the 'Be Prepared' song was a little pfffffffffffft but I promise I'll do Hakuna Mata better."


	6. Hakuna Matata

I would love to do the Red S thing but I already put too much work into making Scar Slade. I'm afraid you're just going to have to live with it. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Gizmo accidentally gets his rockets out.

"Knock it off!" said Jinx.

"I can't help it. I'm so trigger happy I…I gotta blow up a Wildebeest." Said Gizmo.

(A/N: I decided to use the hero Wildebeest instead of just regular wildebeests.)

"Stay put." Said Jinx.

"Well… can't I even blow up one of the little sick ones?" asked Gizmo.

"No! We wait for the signal from Slade." Said Jinx.

Speaking of whom, he had just decided to appear on a rock.

"There he is…let's go." Said Jinx.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Little roar. Puh!" pouted Beast Boy.

It was at this moment that Silky walked by. Beast Boy changed into a lion cub to see if he could scare it.

"Roar!" tried the BB cub.

Silky has no reaction and keeps on walking…crawling…whatever!

This time Beast Boy pounces and gives a roar that echoes around the canyon. However a low rumble soon eclipses the echo. Beast Boy looks down to see some pebbles shaking. Beast Boy's ears flop down as he sees a stampede of Wildebeests coming straight for him. Beast Boy changes into a cheetah cub and starts to run for his life.

A short distance away Nightwing and Raven are having a small discussion when…

"Look, sire; the Wildebeests are on the move." Said Raven.

"That's odd," said Nightwing.

Slade runs up to them out of breath and says "Nightwing! Quick! Stampede! In the gorge! Beast Boy's down there!"

All Nightwing could say before running off was "Beast Boy?"

Meanwhile Beast Boy is still running until he climbs up a dead tree. Raven spots him and tries to use her powers to get him out of there but the Wildebeests keep getting in the way. She tries to fly in and pick him up but almost gets hit by one of their horns.

"Raven! Help me!" pleaded Beast Boy as he hung onto the tree branch.

"Your father is on the way! Hold on!" said Raven.

"Hurry!"

Slade and Nightwing reach the lower ledges of the gorge. Raven flies back to Nightwing and points at where BB is.

"There! There! On that tree! I've tried using my powers to levitate him out but the Wildebeests keep getting in the way! The only way to save him is to run with the herd!" said Raven.

"Then there's only one thing to do! Hold on Beast Boy!" said Nightwing.

He changed into a lion and dove right in. In the gully, one of the Wildebeests rams the tree Beast Boy's on and nearly breaks it.

Nightwing runs with the stampede towards Beast Boy.

"Slade, we've got to do something! But what? I'll go back for help that's what I'll do!" said Raven.

Slade activated a bomb that was behind Raven, the explosion ended up knocking her out.

"Stupid bird brain." Said Slade.

Nightwing runs with the herd till slightly past the tree. He whips around the front of some Wildebeest and runs into the herd towards Beast Boy's tree. One of the Wildebeests rams him headfirst throwing him to the ground. One of the Wildebeests hits Beast Boy's tree, throwing BB into the air. Nightwing, who was still a lion by the way, gets up in time to catch Beast Boy in the air with his mouth. He gets hit again and accidentally throws Beast Boy. Beast Boy changes into a number of small birds to avoid the Wildebeests. Earlier he had tried to fly out but something/someone kept shooting him out of the sky. Nightwing runs by with the herd and grabs Beast Boy. He jumps up to a near rock ledge and sets Beast Boy down, but he is immediately struck by a Wildebeest and carried off into the stampede.

"DAD!" shouts Beast Boy.

Beast Boy watches in horror, as he can't find his father in the swirling mass of Wildebeests below him. He knew that his dad was hurt and changing into any other animals, including his human form, was just as dangerous as the stampede. At the last second, Nightwing leaps out of the herd with a mighty roar and starts to climb with great difficulty up the sheer rock slope. Beast Boy turns and starts to climb up to the top of the gorge. Out of Beast Boy's sight Nightwing reaches a point right below a ledge where he can't climb due to the steepness. His claws are scraping and his back paws have no traction. Above him on the ledge is Slade.

"Slade!" shouts Nightwing.

Nightwing slips a little. He was barely hanging on.

"Brother! Help me!" pleaded Nightwing.

Slade looks disdainfully down at his brother. He takes out two razor sharp silver S's and plunged them into the black lion's paws. Nightwing roared in pain as he did this. His expression slowly becomes one of horror as he recognizes Slade's intent.

Slade brings his masked face dangerously close to Nightwing's lion ear and whispers "Long live the king."

You could see Slade's reflection in Nightwing's eyes as he says this.

Slade throws his brother backwards and Nightwing fall back first into the raging stampede below.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Beast Boy.

The herd passes and everything is clouded by dust. Beast Boy bounds to the canyon floor and Nightwing is nowhere to be seen.

"Cough! Daaad!" shouts Beast Boy.

A sound is heard near by.

"Dad?"

A stray Wildebeest runs past and accidentally knocks Beast Boy down and keeps running. Beast Boy gets up and rubs some of the dirt off.

(A/N: I know this didn't happen in the movie but I thought I might add even more to the dramatic effect. You know the whole insult to injury and what not)

Wildebeest curves around a log further down the gully. Under the log is Nightwing in human form; shape shifters usually revert back to their human form when they lose consciousness…or worse, death. Beast Boy approaches the body not believing his eyes.

"Dad?...Dad, come on." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy nudges Nightwing's face but it just falls back down limp.

"You gotta get up. Dad. We gotta go home." Said Beast Boy sadly.

Beast Boy runs off a bit in search of help.

"HEEEEEEEELP! Somebody! Anybody…help." Cried Beast Boy.

There are tears in his eyes now and goes and hugs his father head while crying.

Slade soon makes his way through the dust and fakes his surprise worthy of an Oscar.

"Beast Boy…What have you done?" asked Slade.

Beast Boy jumped back in surprise still crying.

"T-There were Wildebeests and he-he tried to save me…it was an accident, I…I didn't mean for it to happen." Said Beast Boy.

Slade walks over to Beast Boy and fakes giving him a hug.

"Now, now little one. Of course you didn't. No one…" he pulls BB a little closer. "Ever MEANS for these things to happen. But the king IS dead." Said Slade looking at him with mock regret.

"And if it weren't for you, he'd still be alive. Oh! What will your mother think?" asked Slade.

Beast Boy was crushed beyond all belief. It was his fault he was dead, in a way, he killed his own father.

Beast Boy was now sniffing and asked Slade "What am I going to do?"

"Run away, Beast Boy. Run…run away and never return." Said Slade.

Beast Boy changes into a cheetah and runs off. Soon Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx appear from behind Slade.

"Kill him." Ordered Slade.

The three then chased after Beast Boy. Beast Boy is chased the entire length of the gully. He reaches the lip only to see a shear drop on the other side. He would have flown except he was pretty sure they would have shot him out of the sky. So he changed into a flea and started to hop his way through the cacti.

However, as for our three stooges, they weren't so lucky. I mean Mammoth and Jinx managed to stop but Gizmo couldn't turn off his rockets in time and landed straight in the bushes. He soon comes out holding his little posterior as he yelps into the air.

Jinx sees Beast Boy running out of the cacti after turning into a flea and is now running into the desert.

"Hey! There he goes!" There he goes!" exclaimed Jinx.

Gizmo is still removing some thorns, wincing as he takes out each one.

"So go get the little nose picker!" said Gizmo.

"I'm not going in there! What? You want me to come out there looking like you? Cactus Butt?" asked Jinx.

Gizmo scowls and manages to hit Mammoth's laughing face with some cactus needles.

"We gotta finish the job, you scum buffing pin head!" said Gizmo.

"Well he's as good as dead out there anyway. And if he comes back, we'll kill him. I mean come on, what's he going to do iguana roar us to death?" asked Jinx.

"Yeah! You hear that you little wart? If you ever come back, we'll kill ya!" shouted Gizmo.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile back in the Titan Lands…

Slade had just told everyone what had happened…well, more or less. Terra and Starfire were crying at the news.

"For me it is a deep personal loss. So it is with a heavy heart that I assume the throne. Yet, out of the ashes of this tragedy, we shall rise to greet the dawning of a new era..." said Slade with fake sadness.

The Hive members start emerging, casting eerie green shadows and laughing hollowly.

"...in which Titans and Hive members come together, in a great and glorious future!" said Slade.

Slade ascends Titan Rock as the Hive appears in full force.

Meanwhile in his tree the Beast Within is shaking his head in sorrow. He wipes away a tear and rubs his paw across the painting of Beast Boy, smearing it.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy is now sprawled out in the desert ground. He was just too tired to go on anymore. A bunch of giant months from the episode of Date With Destiny start to land by his body.

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **was the cry that was heard as the moths were blasted away with sonic blasts and explosion disks.

It turns out that the ones who chased away the moths were Robin and Cyborg.

"I love it! Bowling for giant moths!" said Robin with a grin.

Cyborg then notices Beast Boy on the ground and starts to look worried.

"Uh-oh. Yo Robin! I think you'd better come look at this. I think it's still alive." Said Cyborg.

"Ewwww…" said Robin.

Robin takes out his bow staff and starts to poke Beast Boy with it a little.

"All righty, what have we got here?" asked Robin.

Robin managed to push Beast Boy over onto his back and sees he's a Changeling.

"HOLY CRAP IT'S A CHANGELING!" shouted Robin.

Robin quickly jumps onto Cyborg's back.

"Get a move on Cyborg! We do NOT want to fight one of those, they're…unpredictable." Said Robin.

"Yo! Do I look like some sort of horse to you? GET OFF!" shouted Cyborg.

Robin did so but looked at Cyborg as if his face was saying 'don't even think about it.'

"Aw come on Robin, he's all alone! He'll die out here!" said Cyborg.

"Cy are you NUTS? We're talking about a changeling here! They can eat guys like us! And I do NOT want to fight one of those so we can stay alive!" said Robin.

"But he's just a little guy." Said Cyborg.

"He's gonna get bigger." Warned Robin.

"Maybe he'll be on our side then." Said Cyborg.

Robin was about to reply but stopped. He took a moment to take all of this in and thought seriously about it.

"You know…maybe having a changeling around isn't such a bad idea." Said Robin.

Cyborg picks up Beast Boy and puts him on his shoulder.

"So we keeping'im?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah, I guess you won me over. Jeez, I'm fried. Let's get out of here and find some shade." Said Robin.

Beast Boy is eventually splashed with some water and regains consciousness.

"You okay there?" asked Robin.

"I guess so." Said Beast Boy.

"You almost died out there." Said Cyborg.

"Good thing we were um passing by." Said Robin.

"Thanks for your help." Said Beast Boy dully.

Believe it or not Beast Boy heads back out into the dessert Robin and Cyborg just saved him from.

"Hey, where're you going?" asked Robin.

"Nowhere." Said Beast Boy.

"Gee. He looks blue." Said Robin.

"Blue my butt! He's green! Everything about the kid is green, he doesn't even resemble blue!" said Cyborg.

"No, no, no, no. I mean he's depressed." Said Robin.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" asked Cyborg.

Not waiting for Robin to answer Cyborg walks out and stands in front of Beast Boy.

"So what's eating ya?" asked Cyborg.

"Can't be much, he's at the top of the food chain. Ha ha. Heh? So, where you from?" asked Robin.

"Who cares? I can't go back." Said Beast Boy.

"An outcast huh? You know me and Cy here are outcasts too." Said Robin.

"What'cha do kid?" asked Cyborg.

"Something terrible. But I don't wanna talk about it." Said Beast Boy.

"Ya know it's at times like this my buddy Robin here says, 'You got to put your behind in your past'." Said Cyborg.

"Huh? What's that mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"No! No! No! It's 'put your past behind you', lie down before you blow a circuit. Look, kid. Bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it right?" asked Robin.

"Right." Said Beast Boy.

"WRONG! When the world turns it's back on you, you turn your back on the world." Said Robin.

"Well that's not what I was taught." Said Beast Boy.

"Then maybe you need a new lesson. Repeat after me. Ahem. Hakuna Matata." Said Robin.

"Hacky-what?" asked Beast Boy.

"Ha-ku-na Ma-ta-ta. It means 'No worries.'." said Cyborg.

"_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase." _sung Robin.

"_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passing craze." _Sung Cyborg.

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days."_ Sung Robin.

Robin and Cyborg pulled Beast Boy over to a green bush and had him lean back on it.

"**_It's our problem free, philosophy." _**Sung both Robin and Cyborg.

"_Hakuna Matata!"_ Sung Robin.

"Hakuna Matata?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, it's our motto." Said Cyborg.

"What's a motto?" asked Beast Boy.

"Nothing! What's a motto with you?" Joked Robin.

"Hey! I'll be the one who makes bad jokes around here!...Wait, no. That didn't come out right." Said Beast Boy.

"Anyways, you know, these two words will solve all you problems." Said Cyborg.

"That's right! Take Cyborg for example. _Why, when he was a young Cyborg…_" sung Robin.

"_When I was a young CYBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORG!"_ sung Cyborg.

Robin cleaned his ear and said "Very nice."

"Thanks." Said Cyborg.

"_He found his exhaust pipe lacked a certain appeal. He could clear Jump City after every meal." _Sung Robin.

"_I'm a sensitive soul, though I seem metal skinned. And it hurt that my friends never stood down wiiiiiiiiiiind! And oh, the shame."_ sung Cyborg.

"He was ashamed!" said Robin.

"_Thoughta changin' my name!"_ sung Cyborg.

"Oh, what's in a name?" asked Robin.

"_And I got downhearted."_ Sung Cyborg.

"How did you feel?" asked Robin.

"_Every time that I…"_

"WHOA! WHOA! CYBORG! Not in front of the readers." Said Robin.

"Oh…sorry." Apologized Cyborg.

Beast Boy gives you a very confused look.

Beast Boy watched with a growing interest as Robin hoists Cyborg into a vine loop above his head, he began to swing.

"**_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase. Hakuna Matata! Aint no passing craze."_** Sung both Robin and Cyborg.

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days."_ Sung Beast Boy.

"Yeah, sing it, kid." said Robin.

"**_It's our problem free..."_** sung both Robin and Beast Boy.

Cyborg landed next to them with a thud and decided to sing too.

"_Philosophy..."_ sung Cyborg.

**_"Hakuna Matata!"_** sung all three.

Robin pulls back a curtain of vines to reveal Titan's Tower. Only the thing was it was made out of things like bamboo sticks and leaves.

"Whoa! You live here?" asked Beast Boy.

"We live wherever we want really." said Robin.

"Yeah, home is where your rump rests." said Cyborg.

"It's beautiful." said Beast Boy as he watched the sun gleam off the tower.

It was at this moment that Cyborg burped. "Oops. Hungry now."

"I'm so hungry I could eat an entire Newfu leader!" said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, about that. I'm afraid we don't have any Newfu." said Robin.

"No Newfu?" asked Beast Boy.

"Na ah." said Robin.

"Newfu?"

"NO! Listen kid; if you want to live with us, you're going to have to eat like us." said Robin.

Robin finally makes his way to a log.

"This looks like a good spot to rustle up some sweets." said Robin.

Cyborg lifted up the log and many different types of evil candy was revealed.

"AGH! What's that?" asked Beast Boy.

Robin picked up an evil candy and showed it to Beast Boy.

"A sweet. What's it look like?"

"Eeew. Creepy." said Beast Boy.

"Mmmm. Tastes like sugar." said Beast Boy.

Cyborg slurps up an evil Bubble tape gum and says "Creepy but satisfying."

"These are rare delicacies. Jaw breakers with a pleasant crunch." said Robin.

"You'll learn to love'em. Although you might get a little sick at first." said Cyborg.

"I'm telling you, this is the good life. No rules. No masked guys to order you around..." started Robin.

He reached into the log and pulled out a gotez.

"Oooh! The little cream filled kind with all the Carmel around it!" said Robin.

He ate the candy in one bite. He then offers a leaf full of evil candies to Beast Boy.

"And best of all, no worries." said Robin.

Beast Boy picks up a long tootsie roll in disgust.

"Oh well...Hakuna Matata." said Beast Boy.

He swallows it down his throat in disgust but then starts to look a bit more cheery.

"Creepy, yet satisfying." said Beast Boy.

"That's right." said Robin.

The switches to all three crossing a log, walking and tossing their heads to the music. With a steady build in the music, a change occurs. We see the image of young Beast Boy becoming an adolescent Beast Boy with a bit bigger emerald hair. And once again Beast Boy becomes a full grown adult. His hair looked like a bunch of tall green grass. Robin and Cyborg were chanting Hakuna Matata as they got off. But once the adult Beast Boy did he sung and sung proud.

"_It means no worries, for the rest of your days."_

**_"It's our problem free. Philosophy."_ **sung Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy.

_"Hakuna Matata."_ sung Beast Boy.

The three are now using vines to jump into a lake. Robin manages to do a cannonball making a small splash. Cyborg dives in causing a bigger splash. Beast Boy, on the other hand, his vine breaks in mid swing. However, still ever the prankster, he changes into an elephant causing a splash big enough to wash Cyborg and Robin ashore. Beast Boy soon joins them still feeling the beet of the song.

_"Hakuna Matata. Hakuna Matata! Ha ha ha! Ta ta."_ sung Beast Boy.

Me: "And there you go. I hope this chapter was worth it to you guys because it took me a while to write. Let me know what you thought."


	7. Can You Feel The Love Tonight

Sorry this chapter took so long but I needed to make some repairs to some of the earlier chapters. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Raven was trapped in a cage thanks to Slade, forced to sing for him.

"_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow."_ Sung Raven.

"Come now Raven, try a song not so depressing. Try one with a little bounce in it." Suggested Slade.

"_When there's trouble you know who to call...!"_ Raven sang/threatened. (A/N:LOL! You people have no idea how long I've waited to type those words.)

"NO! Not that! Anything but that!" said Slade.

Raven sighed. She knew what she had to do…unfortunately.

"_I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, twiddly dee, there they are a standing in a row. Big ones, small ones, some as big as your head." _Sung Raven.

Slade just sat back and enjoyed the music/torture of Raven.

"Oh I never had to do this sort of thing when Nightwing was around…" said Raven.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shouted Slade.

He stormed over to Raven so despite the cage he was face to face with her. Raven didn't even move an inch.

"You heard me." Said Raven.

"You know the law: Never, ever mention THAT name in my presence. I…am…the KING!" shouted Slade.

"Oh yeah, and so far you've done a real Cracker Jack job of it." Said Raven sarcastically.

Slade was about to threaten her when he was interrupted by the three stooges…I mean Hive members!

"Hey boss!" shouted Gizmo.

"Oh what is it you three want now?" asked Slade.

"We got a stinking bone to pick with you!" said Gizmo.

"I'll handle this Giz…Slade, there's no food and no water…" said Jinx.

"Yeah, it's dinner time, and we aint got no stinkin entrees!" said Gizmo.

"It's the women's job to do the hunting…" said Slade.

"But they won't go hunt. And that stupid blonde dirt clod left so we can't take it out on her!" said Gizmo.

"Yeah, I love the way she cries and mumbles about that stupid little grass stain in her sleep." Agreed Jinx.

"Oh beat up Raven." Said Slade.

"Just try it!" said Raven as her hands were surrounded in a dark aura.

"Aw she isn't any fun, her spirit is still in tact! Beating her up wouldn't be any fun!" said Gizmo.

"Oh don't be ridiculous. It'd be three against one, you'd obviously win." Said Slade.

"Perhaps later." Said Jinx.

"Man, and I thought things were bad under rasen frasen Nightwing." Mumbled Gizmo.

"What was that?" demanded Slade.

"I said Night…"

However before Gizmo could finish Jinx elbowed him.

"I said uh…fighting? Yeah fighting! Me and snot bucket over there were fighting earlier!" said Gizmo motioning to Mammoth.

"Good. Now get out." Said Slade.

"Yeah, but…we're still hungry." Said Gizmo.

"OUT!" shouted Slade.

They run off with Mammoth laughing crazily the entire way.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy and laying in the grass when Beast Boy lets out a loud belch which could be heard through out the jungle/Jump City.

"Whoa, nice one Beast Boy." Said Robin.

"Thanks. Man, I'm stuffed." Said Beast Boy.

"Me too. I ate like a dude with a metal stomach." Said Cyborg.

"Cyborg…you DO have a metal stomach." Said Beast Boy.

"Oh. Right." Said Cyborg.

The three sigh deeply in unison and look up into the starry sky.

"Robin?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah?"

"Ever wonder what those sparkly dots are up there?" asked Cyborg.

"No I don't. Not now, not ever." Said Robin getting himself a bit more comfortable.

"I always thought that they were balls of gas burning billions of miles away." Said Cyborg.

"With you, everything is gas. What about you Beast Boy."

"Well…nah forget it." Said Beast Boy.

"Aw come on. Give, give, give .. Well, come on, Beast Boy, we told you ours…pleeeeeeeese?" asked Cyborg.

"Come on, come on…give, give…" said Robin.

"Well…okay. Sigh. Somebody once told me that the great kings of the past are up there, watching over us." Said Beast Boy.

"Really?" asked Cyborg.

"You mean a bunch of royal dead guys are watching us?" asked Robin.

There was a moment of silence for a little while…but then Robin and Cyborg bursted with laughter. Beast Boy faked a laugh that was supposed to be obvious.

"What idiotic, stupid moron told you something like that?" asked Robin.

(A/N: Wonder if he knows he's insulting a future version of himself.)

"Yeah. Heh. Heh. Pretty dumb huh?" asked Beast Boy.

"Oh, for once you actually made us laugh on purpose!" said Robin.

Beast Boy just sighed and walked away depressed.

"Was it something I said?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy walks out on a ledge and looks up at the stars. He collapses on the edge to lay down, but unbeknownst to him milkweed floss is stirred into the air by said flop. The milkweed floss crosses the dessert until The Beast Within snatches it out of the air with his hand. He sniffs it, grunts, and bounds down into his tree. He pours the milkweed into a black mirror and sifts it around. After a closer examination his eyes widened with realization.

"Beast Boy?" he said in a very gruffy voice. "He's-He's alive? He he-he's alive!"

He laughs to himself as he picks his staff and some paint on the wall. He leaps over to the smeared picture of Beast Boy and uses his thumb with green paint to make his hair longer and on end.

"It is time!"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Cyborg had wondered off from Robin and was now stalking an evil jaw breaker. It thought it spotted him for a second but Cyborg hid behind a tree. He tries to leap over a log to get the jaw breaker but gets caught in some vines. He hears some rustling in the tall grass behind him and looks over his shoulder.

"Robin?"

He just looks around and shrugs. He breaks free from the vines and continues to follow the jaw breaker.

About five seconds later he's being chased by a blonde girl on a floating rock.

"I'm going to take you apart and sell your parts for food!" said the girl.

As Cyborg ran he shot his sonic cannon at her but she kept dodging. Spiked rock flew at him as he ran to avoid the girl. Unfortunately he never saw the quick sand in front of him and fell right in. Luckily Robin had managed to find Cyborg and ran up to him.

"Cyborg! What's going on?" asked Robin.

"I'm sinking in quick sand, and some blonde girl wants to take me apart! WHAT DO YOU THINKS HAPPENING?" shouted Cyborg.

Robin pulled out his bow staff to get Cyborg out Robin said "Why do I always have to save your metallic…"

The blonde was about to throw more spiked rocks at them when a green lion tackled her off her rock with a big roar. The two then began a Titanic fight as Robin and a sinking Cyborg watched.

"Get her! Bite her head!" shouted Robin.

"Go for the jugular. The jugular!" shouted Cyborg.

"Knew having a changeling around wouldn't be such a bad idea." Said Robin.

She made a giant rock hand come out of the ground and grab Beast Boy. But he changed into a gorilla and broke free pinning her to the ground. However, the girl made two pillars of rock to throw the gorilla off her, these same pillars pinned him down as he changed back to normal. The girl floated over to him on a rock looking like she was ready to continue the fight. That was when BB saw her face.

"Terra?" asked Beast Boy.

The pillars immediately came off him and Terra got off her rock to look at him better. Beast Boy got up and walked over to her.

"Is it really you?" asked Beast Boy.

Terra was a little scared that this person knew who she was.

"Who are you?" asked Terra.

"Dude, it's me. Beast Boy." Said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" asked Terra. She squints her eyes to get a better look and then she got really excited. "WHOAH!".

"Aaah! How did you... who... wow... this is cool... it's great to see you..." said Beast Boy.

"Well how did you... where did you come from... it's great to see YOU..." said Terra.

"Hey, what's going on here?" asked Robin.

Unfortunately neither Beast Boy nor Terra could hear them. They were too busy being excited to see each other again.

"Hey, what do you say we butt heads just like the good old days?" suggested Beast Boy.

"Sure!" said Terra Happily.

"**Head butt!"** shouted both right before they butted heads.

However it was very painful and they were now staggering trying to regain their balance.

"Wow, that really hurt." Said Beast Boy.

"Yeeeeeep. Just like the good ol days." Said Terra.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" shouted Robin.

"Robin, this is Terra. She's my best friend." Said Beast Boy.

"Friend? SHE TRIED TO TAKE APART CYBORG!" shouted Robin.

"Yeah, speaking of who…er I mean whom. Whatever. Cyborg! Get your metallic butt over here and meet Terra!" shouted Beast Boy.

Cyborg shot his metal hand onto a branch and pulled himself out of the quick sand.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" demanded Robin.

Cyborg just shrugged and held out his hand to Terra.

"Please to meet ya little lady." Said Cyborg.

"Terra, this is Cyborg. Cyborg, Terra." Said Beast Boy.

Terra shook his hand.

"How do you…Whoa! Whoa. Time out! Let me get this straight. You know her. She knows you. But she wants to take him apart. And everybody's …okay with this? DID I MISS SOMETHING?" shouted Robin.

"Relax Robin." Said Beast Boy.

"Just wait till everybody finds out you've been here all this time! And your mother…what will she think?" asked Terra.

Beast Boy's face suddenly turned serious. (A/N: Sounds like an oxymoron I know but go with me on this)

"She doesn't have to know. Nobody has to know." Said Beast Boy.

"Well of course they do. Everyone thinks you're dead!" said Terra.

"They do?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah. Slade told us about the stampede." Said Terra.

"He did? Well…what else did he tell you?" asked Beast Boy.

"What else matters? You're alive. And that mean... omg…that means you're the king." Said Terra.

"King? Listen, lady I think you've got the wrong shape shifter." Said Robin.

"King? I gravel at your feet." Said Cyborg.

He knelt down on one knee and kissed BB's foot.

"Ew! Duuude! Stop it!" said Beast Boy.

"Cyborg it's not 'gravel.' It's 'grovel'. Check your circuits. And Beast Boy's not the king…are you?" asked Robin.

"NO!" said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy?" said Terra.

"No, I'm not the king dude. Maybe I was gonna be, but…that was a long time ago." Said Beast Boy.

"Let me get this straight. You're the king? And you never told us?" asked Robin.

"Look, I'm still the same guy." Said Beast Boy.

"But it would've been nice to know!" said Robin.

"Could you guys…excuse us for a few minutes?" asked Terra.

"Hey, whatever you she has to say, she can say in front of us. Right Beast Boy?" asked Robin.

Beast Boy looked at Terra and saw that she really wanted to talk in private.

"Maybe you'd better go." Said Beast Boy.

Robin sighs and starts to walk off.

"It starts." Said Robin.

"You think you know a guy…" said Cyborg.

As Robin and Cyborg walk off Beast Boy sighs.

"Robin and Cyborg. You learn to love'em." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy then noticed Terra with her head bowed sadly.

"What? What is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's like your back from the dead. You don't know how much this will mean to everyone….what it means to me." Said Terra wiping away a tear.

"Hey, it's going to be okay." Said Beast Boy.

Terra wrapped her arms around his neck to his surprise. (think when Raven hugged him). And yet he did not resist, something about it felt…right.

"I've really missed you." Said Terra.

"I've missed you too." Said Beast Boy.

It had taken him a moment but now he was returning the hug.

Meanwhile in a bush Robin and Cyborg were watching the whole thing.

"Man this stinks!" said Robin.

"Sorry man. My exhaust pipe has been acting up lately and…" said Cyborg.

"Not you! Them! Him. Her. Alone." Said Robin.

"So what's wrong with that?" asked Cyborg.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" asked Robin.

"Yeah, I don't see your point." Said Cyborg.

"Sigh. _I can see what's happening."_ Sung Robin.

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"_And they don't have a clue!"_

"Who?"

"_They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line…our trio's down to two."_

"Oh….That's what you mean." Said Cyborg now starting to get depressed.

"_Ze sweet caress of twilight_._ There's magic everywhere, and with all this romantic atmosphere…DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!"_

Beast Boy and Terra are now in front of a waterfall.

_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things._

After walking around with each other, they both cup their hands and begin to have a drink.

While drinking, Beast Boy sung/thought '_So many things to tell her, but how to make her see. The truth about my past? Impossible! She'd turn away from me.'_

Now while Beast Boy was thinking that, Terra was having some thoughts of her own. _'He's holding back, he's hiding. But what I can't decide. Why won't he be the king I know he is, the king I see inside?"_

Beast Boy had now walked off. He soon came back swinging on a vine and did a cannon ball into the lake as a gorilla. Luckily Terra got up a wall of rock to take the splash headed towards her. She now put down the wall and didn't see Beast Boy anywhere. She noticed some bubbles raising to the surface of the water and leaned in to take a closer look. But suddenly a green octopus arm shot out of the water and puller her in.

She soon came out completely drenched breathing hard. She also had a look on her face as if to say 'MAN that water was too cold!'

Beast Boy soon came out of the water and Terra playfully pushed him back in.

_Can you feel the love tonight? The peace the evening brings. The world, for once, in perfect harmony. With all its living things._

Beast Boy now tackles Terra down a hill just like the old days but this time Beast Boy wounded up on top. Beast Boy was about to whoop and holler about finally beating Terra when she kissed him on the check. Beast Boy's jaw drop and he looked at her surprised. She just gave him a seductive smile. (A/N: that doesn't sound right for a kid's movie.) Beast Boy then went from surprised to comprehensible and started to hug Terra.

_Can you feel the love tonight? You needn't look too far. Stealing through the night's uncertainties. Love is where they are._

Back with Robin and Cyborg, the two looked like they were about to cry.

"_And if he falls in love tonight, it can be assumed…"_ sung Robin.

"_His carefree days with us are history." Sung Cyborg._

"**_In short our pal, is doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooomed!_ WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **Cried Robin and Cyborg.


	8. Robin in a hula skirt

It's been a while but here's the long awaited update. Start the fic.

4

3

2

"Isn't this a great place?" asked Beast Boy.

"It is beautiful. But I don't understand something. You've been alive all this time. Why didn't you come back to Titan Rock?" asked Terra

Beast Boy climbed into a hammock made of vines. "Well, I just needed to…get out on my own. Live my own life. And I did. And it's great."

But there was something about the tone in his voice that suggested that it was almost as if he was trying to convince both Terra and himself.

"We've really needed you at home!" said Terra almost shouting.

"No one needs me." Said Beast Boy quietly and sadly.

"Yes, we do! You're the king! A green king but still the king!" said Terra.

"Terra, we've been through this. I'm not the king. Slade is." Said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, he let the HIVE members take over the Titan Lands." Said Terra.

"What?" asked Beast Boy.

"Everything's destroyed! There's no food! No water! Beast Boy, if you don't do something soon, everyone will starve!" said Terra.

"I…I can't go back." Said Beast Boy.

"WHY?" shouted Terra.

"You wouldn't understand!" said Beast Boy.

"What wouldn't I understand?" asked Terra.

"No, no, no! It doesn't matter. Hakuna Matata." Said Beast Boy.

"Huh?" asked Terra.

"It's something I learned out here. Look, sometimes bad things happen…" Said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" said Terra.

"…And there's nothing you can do about it. So why worry?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because it's your responsibility!" shouted Terra.

Beast Boy scowled for a second, if she only knew what he'd been through…

"Well what about you huh? You left too you know!" said Beast Boy.

"I left to find help! And I found YOU! Don't you understand? You're our only hope!" said Terra.

Beast Boy sighed sadly and started to walk away.

"Sorry." Said Beast Boy sadly.

"What's happened to you? You're not the Beast Boy I remember." Said Terra.

"You're right. I'm not. Satisfied?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, just disappointed." Said Terra.

"You know, you're starting to sound like my father." Said Beast Boy.

"Good. At least one of us does." Said Terra.

These words hurt BB badly causing himself to turn on Terra quickly.

"Listen, you think you can just show up and tell me how to live my life? You don't know what I've totally been through!" shouted Beast Boy.

"I would if you would just tell me!" said Terra.

"Forget it!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Fine!" shouted Terra.

Beast Boy and Terra walk away from each other in opposite directions. As Beast Boy walks into a field he begins to grumble to himself.

"She is so totally wrong! There's no way how I can go back! What would it prove anyway? It won't change anything. You can't change the past." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked up in the sky and saw that it was a starry night. The same starry night he watched with his father all those years ago.

"You said you'd always be there for me! But you're not. And it's because of me. It's my fault. It's my fault." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy bows his head choking back tears. While in the background the Beast Within was hanging in a tree doing some type of weird chant.

"Asante sana! Squash banana! We we nugu! Mi mi apana!" chanted the monster.

Beast Boy was quite annoyed by the chant and tried to move away but the monster followed him continuing his chant.

"Come on dude, will you just cut it out?" asked Beast Boy.

"Can't cut it out. It'll grow right back. Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Beast Within.

Beast Boy just continued to walk away from the monster.

"Creepy big old monster…" said Beast Boy.

However the Beast Within continued to follow the full grown changeling.

"Will you stop following me? Who are you?" asked Beast Boy.

The Beast Within leapt in front of Beast Boy seeing him eye to eye.

"The real question here is: whooooooo… are you?" asked the Beast Within.

Beast Boy just sighed.

"I thought I knew. Now I'm not so sure." Said Beast Boy.

"Well I know who you are. Shh. Come here. It's a secret." Said the Beast Within.

The Beast Within pulled Beast Boy close to whisper in his ear.

"ASANTE SANA! SQUASH BANANA! WE WE NUGU! MI MI APANA!" shouted the Beast Within.

"Dude! Do NOT yell into the pointy ears! I might not have super hearing but that doesn't mean I don't have sensitive! What's all that stuff mean anyways?" yelled Beast Boy.

"It means you a big hairy green monster…and I'm not. Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Beast Within.

"Dude, I think you're a little confused." Said Beast Boy.

"Wrong! I'm not the one who's confused around here you don't even know who you are!" said the Beast Within.

"Oh and I suppose you know?" asked Beast Boy sarcastically.

"Sure do; you're Nightwing's boy." Said the Beast Within.

Beast Boy is without a doubt surprised by this revelation and turns to face the big furry green monster.

"Bye."

With that the Beast Within ran off.

"Hey wait!" shouted Beast Boy.

Beast Boy had to change into a cheetah to try to keep up with him and even then it was very difficult.

When Beast Boy finally caught up to the Beast Within he was meditating on a rock.

"You knew my father?" asked Beast Boy.

"Correction. I KNOW you're father." Said the Beast Within peacefully.

"I really hate to tell you this, but… he died. A long time ago." Said Beast Boy.

"Wrong again!" Said the Beast Within.

He jumped off the rock and landed in front of the jungle facing Beast Boy.

"He's alive! And I'll show him to you. You follow old Beastie, he knows the way. Come on!" said the Beast Within.

The Beast Within led Beast Boy through the brush. Beast Boy once again is having trouble keeping up.

"Don't dawdle. Hurry up!" said the Beast Within.

"Hey, whoa. Wait, wait!" said Beast Boy.

"Come on, come on."

"Would you slow down dude?"

The Beast Within was flitting through the canopy ahead of Beast Boy. Beast Boy continued to struggle to keep up. But then suddenly the Beast Within appears with his hand held up right into Beast Boy's face.

"STOP!" shouted the Beast Within.

The Beast Within pointed over to where a bunch of reeds were.

"Look down there."

Beast Boy quietly and carefully worked his way out. He looked over the edge and saw his reflection in a dirty pool of water. There were a lot of black mud in it, you could barely tell that his skin was green. Some of the mud was even shaped like a mask.

Beast Boy gave out a disappointed sigh. "That's not my father. That's just my reflection."

The Beast Within motions over to the pool.

"Noo. Look harder."

The Beast Within touched the top of the water with his claw causing it to ripple. The ripples distort Beast Boy's reflection; they resolve into Nightwing's face. Thunder starts to loom.

"You see, he lives in you."

Beast Boy stood awestruck as the wind starts to pick up despite this. In the air the huge image of Nightwing starts to form from the clouds. It seemed almost as if he was walking from the stars.

"Beast Boy…"

"Father?" Beast Boy's jaw drops for a second as he sees his father in the sky.

"Beast Boy, you have forgotten me." Said Nightwing.

"No. How could I?" asked Beast Boy.

"You have forgotten who you are, and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself, Beast Boy. You are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." Said Nightwing.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be." Said Beast Boy.

Nightwing is now surrounded by clouds and his eyes are glowing yellow.

"Remember who you are. You are my son, and the one true king." Said Nightwing.

However Nightwing's image begins to fade.

"Remember who you are." Said Nightwing.

Nightwing is now disappearing into the clouds and Beast Boy runs into the fields trying to keep up with the image.

"No. Please! Don't leave me." Begged Beast Boy.

"Remember..."

"Father!"

"Remember..."

"Don't leave me."

"Remember . . ."

Beast Boy just sat in the field for a moment or two reflecting on what just happened and what it would mean when the Beast Within came over with his cane.

"What was THAT? Ha ha ha. The weather…pbbbah! Very peculiar. Don't you think?" asked the Beast Within.

"Yeah. Looks like the winds are changing." Said Beast Boy.

"Ahhh. Change is good." Said the Beast Within.

"Yeah but it's not easy. I know what I have to do now dude. But, going back means I'll have to face my killer past. Killer as in the bad thing not the good. I've been running from it for so long." Said Beast Boy.

The Beast Within then bopped Beast Boy on the head for no apparent reason.

"OW! DUDE! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" demanded Beast Boy.

"It doesn't matter; it's in the past." Laughed the Beast Within.

"Yeah, but it still hurts!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh yes, the past can hurt," Said the Beast Within comforting Beast Boy. "But the way I see it, you can either run from it…"

The Beast Within took another swipe at Beast Boy's head with his stick only to have him duck.

"Or learn from it. So what are you going to do now?" asked the Beast Within.

"Well first, I'm going to take your stick." Said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy grabs his stick and throws it despite a protesting Beast Within. Once the monster had managed to get his stick back he saw Beast Boy running off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" shouted the Beast Within.

"I'm going back!" shouted back Beast Boy.

"Good! Go on! Get out of here! And don't let me every catch you with this stick again! HA HA HA HA!" laughed the Beast Within.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Meanwhile…

Robin and Cyborg were peacefully sleeping in a couple of hammocks mumbling something about evil candy. Terra came over to Robin and started to poke him.

"Hey. Hey, wake up." Said Terra.

However, Robin wasn't expecting to see her when he first woke up so he screamed and fell out of the hammock.

Cyborg, thinking that there was something wrong, also started screaming.

"It's okay! Whoa, whoa! It's okay! It's ME!" shouted Terra.

"Don't ever do that again! Women, oy!" complained Robin.

"Have you seen Beast Boy?" asked Terra.

"I thought he was with you." Said Robin.

"He was, but now I can't find him. Where is he?" asked Terra.

The Beast Within appeared on a branch giving off a scary laugh.

"You won't find him here. Ha ha. The king… has returned." Said the Beast Within.

Terra smiled, it was a smile of amazement, but still a smile.

"I can't believe it." Said Terra.

Terra's smile got bigger.

"He's gone back!" said Terra.

"Gone back? What do you mean?" asked Robin.

Robin then noticed that the Beast Within was still there for some odd reason.

"Hey! What's goin' on here? Who's the monster?" demanded Robin.

"Beast Boy's gone to challenge Slade." Said Terra.

"Who?" asked Robin.

"Slade." Said Terra.

"Who's trapped under a slade?" asked Cyborg.

"No, no, no. It's his uncle." Said Terra.

"The monster's his uncle?" asked Robin.

"NO! Beast Boy's gone back to challenge his uncle to take his place as king." Said Terra.

"**Ohhh."** Said both Robin and Cyborg.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Beast Boy is a cheetah running full speed across the desert. There is also a layover of Beast Boy's cheetah feet pounding the sand. This continues until Beast Boy crosses the desolated land. He reaches the lip of a cliff and looks out over his former home. Mostly lacking in life, it is painted in grays. Seeing the desolation, a look of determination, even fury, appears on his face.

"Beast Boy, wait up!" said a voice.

Beast Boy turned around to see Terra coming towards him on a floating rock. She lands and places a hand on his shoulder.

"It's awful, isn't it?" asked Terra.

"I didn't want to believe you." Said Beast Boy.

"What made you come back?" asked Terra.

"I guess you could say I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I so totally got the bump to prove it. Besides, this is my kingdom. If I don't fight for it, who will?" asked Beast Boy.

"I will." Said Terra.

Beast Boy smiled at her.

"It's gonna be dangerous." Warned Beast Boy.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh in the face of danger. Ha ha ha ha!" mocked Terra.

"I see nothing funny about this!" said another voice.

Beast Boy and Terra turned around to see Robin and Cyborg right behind them.

"Robin? Cyborg? What are you doing here?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg bowed in front of Beast Boy and said "At your service, my liege."

Robin took one good look at the land and grimaced.

"We're going to fight you uncle…for this?" asked Robin.

"Well Yeah! It's my home you guys." Said Beast Boy.

"Talk about your fixer-upper." Said Cyborg.

"Well, Beast Boy, if it's important to you…" said Robin with a bow. "We're with you to the end."

Beast Boy simply smiled.

So our heroes moved forward until they spotted that there were Hive members protecting Titan Rock.

"Hive members. I hate Hive members," Said Robin with disgust.

There were some rumors out there that some Hive members were cannibals. That alone freaked Robin out.

"So what's your plan for getting past them?"

"Live bait." Said Beast Boy.

"That's a really good ide…hey! Wait a minute!" said Robin.

"Oh come on dude! You and Cy have to create a diversion." Pleaded Beast Boy.

"And just what do you want me to do? Dress in drag and do the hula?" asked Robin.

5 seconds later Robin was in a hula skirt.

"LUA!" shouted Robin.

Cyborg was on a dinner plate with an apple in his mouth.

"_If you're hungry for a big and juicy meat/metal. Eat my buddy Cyborg here because he is a treat. Come on down and dine, on this tasty swine. All you have to do is get in line." _Sung Robin.

Some of the cannibalistic Hive members were now moving towards them with their mouths drooling.

"_AAAAre you achin''?"_ sung Robin.

"Yup, yup, yup." Said Cyborg.

"_For some metallic/muscled bacon?"_ sung Robin.

"Yup, yup, yup." Said Cyborg.

"_Heeee's a big man!" _sung Robin.

"Yup, yup." Said Cyborg.

"_You can be a big man too! OY!"_ sung Robin.

Robin and Cyborg run off with the Hive members hot on their trail.

There you go. I wanted this chapter to end with the hula scene so mission accomplished. I'll see you next time I update.


	9. The Truth Revealed

Okay, you have all been unbelievably patient for it and here it is. The next chapter. Start the fic.

4

3

2

As Terra and Beast Boy walked past they saw that Robin and Cyborg stopped running and were now kicking their pursuers' behind.

"Terra, you find my mom and rally the others. I'll look for Slade!" said Beast Boy.

Beast Boy starts to make his way up to Titan Rock. Beast Boy saw Slade looking down at the other on the cliff with a superior look. He was pretty angry with something but what BB wasn't sure. However, the important thing at the moment was getting to him unnoticed.

"STARFIRE!" shouted Slade.

Starfire starts to make her way towards Titan Rock with some of the Hive students snapping at her a few times. Starfire did the only thing she could do to them, she glared at them disdainfully and continued walking.

"Yes, Slade?" asked Starfire.

"Where is your hunting party? They're not doing they're job!" said Slade.

"Slade, there is no food. The herds have moved on." Said Starfire.

"No! You're just not looking hard enough!" said Slade.

"It is over. There is nothing left. We have only one choice. We must leave Titan Rock." Said Starfire.

Slade glared at her for a second.

"We're not going anywhere." Said Slade.

"Then you have sentenced us to death!" said Starfire.

"Then so be it!" said Slade.

Starfire was utterly shocked at Slade's lack of responsibility.

"You can't do that!" said Starfire.

"I'm the king. I can do whatever I want." Said Slade.

"If you were have the king Nightwing was…"

But before Starfire could finish Slade backhanded her to the ground.

"I'm TEN times the king Nightwing was!" said Slade.

A lion's roar was heard. One of anger, one that would have been made the lion Nightwing used to change into.

Beast Boy was covered in the shadow so in a way it looked like he black furred.

Slade took a couple of steps back in fear.

"Nightwing? No! You're dead!" said Slade.

Beast Boy ignored Slade an walked over to Starfire. He nudged her with his lion nose in attempt to wake her. It had worked, she looked at Beast Boy with weakened eyes.

"Nightwing?" asked Starfire.

"No Ma, it's me Beast Boy."

"Beast Boy? You're alive? How can that be?" asked Starfire.

"It doesn't matter; I'm home." Said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy! I'm a little surprised to see you…" gives Jinx, Gizmo, and Mammoth a death glare. "Alive!" The three gulp audibly slowly disappear into the shadows knowing they were in deep trouble now.

Starfire starts to get up with some help of the female superheroes.

Beast Boy glares at Slade.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart." Threatened Beast Boy.

Now that Beast Boy had grown up there was no telling how many animals he could change into now. Even Slade himself had a limited amount of animals. (A/N: Hey, had to come up with some reason for him to be afraid.)

"Oh, Beast Boy, you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom…" started Slade.

"Are no longer yours. Step down Slade!" finished Beast Boy.

"Oh, oh, ye… Well, I would but there is one little problem. You see them?" asked Slade.

He pointed above to reveal a whole bunch of Hive members on the cliff.

"They think I'M king." Said Slade.

"Well we don't! Beast Boy is the rightful king!" said Terra.

The super heroines stood behind Terra nodding their approval. Slade was a lousy king.

"The choice is yours, Slade. Either step down or go through shape shifter challenge." Said Beast Boy.

A shape shifter challenge was when a shape shifter would challenge the alpha male for leadership of pride through a fight using only their shape shifting abilities.

"Oh, must it all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree, Beast Boy?" asked Slade.

"That's not going to work, Slade! I've put it behind me!" said Beast Boy.

"Ah, but what about your faithful subjects? Have they put it behind them?" questioned Slade.

"Beast Boy, what is he talking about?" asked Terra.

"Ahh, so you haven't told them your little secret." Said a delighted Slade. "Well, Beast Boy, now's your chance to tell them. Tell them who is responsible for Nightwing's death!"

Beast Boy steeled himself over.

"I am."

Starfire approached her son with a look of pure grief.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true."

Beast Boy's head sunk.

"It's true."

"You see? He admits it! Murderer!" accused Slade.

Lightning crashes behind Slade's head to punctuate the sentence.

"No! It was an accident!"

Slade walks around and around Beast Boy with his hands behind his back.

"If it weren't for you, Nightwing would still be alive! It's your fault he's dead; do you deny it?"

"No."

"Then! You're! Guilty!"

"No! I'm not a murderer!"

Slade and the hyenas start to back Beast Boy up the length of Pride Rock.

"Oh, Beast Boy, you're in trouble again. But this time, Daddy isn't here to save you. And now EVERYONE…KNOWS…WHY!"

Beast Boy slipped over the edge and was clinging on to the ledge with his hands. He changed into a lion and sunk his claws into the rock to try and help him climb.

Lightning strikes the bushes below him, igniting a fire.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Terra.

Slade smirks underneath his mask as he looks upon Beast Boy's fearful face.

"Now this looks familiar. Hmm…Where have I seen this before? Oh yes, I remember. This is just the way your father looked before he died."

He takes out two razor sharp silver S's and plunged them into Beast Boy's paws like he did to Nightwing.

"And here's my little secret…"

Slade leaned in close to whisper it to him.

"I killed Nightwing." Whispered Slade.

Beast Boy has a quick memory flash back to that fateful instant. His voice blends with his younger voice in the scream of when his father died.

"**NoooooOOOO!"**

In one giant leap Beast Boy lunged up and pins Slade on his back.

"Murderer!"

"No, Beast Boy, please!"

"Tell them the truth!"

"Truth? But truth is in the eye of the behold…" Beast Boy starts to put pressure down on Slade's throat. "All right! All right! I did it!"

"So they can hear you!" demanded Beast Boy.

Slade gritted his teeth but did as he was told.

"**_I_** killed Nightwing!"

Terra lifted the rock she was on and started flying towards Slade. Hive member jumped off their ledge and attacked Beast Boy. The female super heroes joined in the fray to fight off the Hive members.

"**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" **was the cry that was heard as the Hive members were blasted away with sonic blasts and explosion disks.

"'Scuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through! Hot stuff! Whoo!" exclaimed Robin.

A monster like hand punches a Hive member off of Beast Boy. The Beast Within starts fighting off the Hive members in a Kung fu 'B-movie' style.

One last Hive member tries to sneak up behind him but hits him in the face with a raise of his fist without turning around in a typical Batman fashion.

Gizmo, Mammoth, and Jinx arrive in the cave and smirk as they walk over to Raven.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time now!" said Gizmo.

"I'm going to enjoy this." Said Jinx.

Raven put her hands to defend herself from Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo who had entered the room to pummel her and quite possibly eat her later (cannibals).

Two shadows suddenly outstretched into the cave.

The three looked and saw Robin and Cyborg itching for a fight.

"You want to give these guys the sonic boom?" asked Robin.

Cyborg turned his arm into his sonic cannon.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." Said Cyborg.

"Hey! Who's the Tin Man?" asked Gizmo.

"Oh no you did NOT just call me a TIN MAN!" shouted Cyborg.

"Oh no they called him a Tin Man." Said Robin.

"You callin' me a Tin Man?" demanded Cyborg.

"They shouldn't have done that." Said Robin.

"Are you callin' ME a Tin man?" demanded Cyborg..

"Now they're in for it." Said Robin.

"They call me MR. TIN MAN! RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The three Hive members hold onto each other and scream in fear. **"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!"**

A dust cloud starts to form as Cyborg begins to beat the crap out of the three evil doers. Mammoth tries to escape at one point but Cyborg drags him back into the dust cloud.

As the three Hive members go running out of the cave Robin and Raven start to chant.

"**Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!"**

Okay that's it for now. I, in all honesty, thought that this would be a good place to end it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try to get the next one up sooner I promise.


End file.
